Shadow the Hellspawn
by Shadow the Hellspawn
Summary: When Malbogia confronts Shadow the Hedgehog about his past instead of Black Doom and tells him to kill Al Simmons, will Shadow give in?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an idea I had a LONG time ago, that being said, it's pretty much crafted my internet persona, (note my username). This is an alternate version of the game Shadow the Hedgehog.**

Shadow the Hedgehog stood on a hill within Westopolis Park, the wind picking up as he pondered his clouded origins. The image of that girl in his mind, the name 'Maria.' He could remember running, panic. It all happened so fast, he was trapped, he couldn't reach her and then she was gone. The familiar pain hit Shadow's heart as he shook the memory away.

"Seems you got a real problem there, pal," a voice said. Shadow turned to see a rather unpleasant looking clown standing next to him. "I hear that hazy memory thing is a real bitch."

"What do you know about me?" Shadow asked.

"Not alot," The clown said with a chuckle, "But I do know a guy who does."

"Who is it," Shadow said, ready to get physical if he had to.

"Take it easy there, champ," The clown said. "The boss man's willing to tell you a thing or two, for a price."

Shadow wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, "Wich is?"

"He just wants you to kill someone," The clown said, "A guy by the name of Al Simmons, he should be coming to town soon."

Shadow paused, did he really want to kill someone for his answers, was it really worth it.

"What was that broad's name again? Maria was it? I hear if you do good by the boss, you could even see her again."

This was all Shadow needed to hear, "Where is he?" he asked, "Al Simmons, I'll bring you his head."

"That's just what I want to hear," The clown said with a gleeful smile. "You don't have to worry about Simmons, he'll be coming straight to you."

Before Shadow could ask more, the ground beneath them shook and a pillar of flames erupted from within the city and shot tward the sky. The clouds grew dark and spiraled around this pillar of flames. From the clouded skys creatures of multiple shapes and sizes fell and began causing havoc and destruction. Shadow scowled and sped off into the city as the clown stayed behind, watching with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, the next chapters will defiantly be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow rushed into Westopolis, the clown's words echoing in his head. Already he could see Westopolis being transformed into a terrifying, hellish version of its former self. Roads would twist and turn in unusual ways and black pits would appear in random areas as a pillar of flame shot from the ground. Shadow came to a street full of demons and government soldiers fighting amongst themselves.

"Simmons is rather protective of humans," The clown said as he suddenly seemed to appear, "I bet if you kill enough of them, you'll catch his attention. Not to mention I hear that the humans have one of those emeralds you use."

Shadow turned to the battle in front of him, and leapt in, aiming a homing attack at one of the soldiers. Bouncing off of the soldier's body armor, Shadow attacked again, knocking the soldier off of his feet and causing him to drop his gun. Shadow grabbed the weapon as it fell and fired a round into the downed soldier's face. It didn't take long for the soldiers to notice what was going on as they all aimed at Shadow and open fired. Shadow dodged the bullets with ease as the demons seemed to notice their chance and charged. Between Shadow and the demons, the human soldiers didn't stand a chance. It was strange as Shadow paused to scan the area for wherever the Chaos Emerald might be, he had just killed at least twenty men, and he didn't feel very bad about it. Sonic's good heartedness must've been weighing his mind down. In fact, it actually felt good, with each death he caused he felt a small rush of adrenaline.

Shadow found the Chaos Emerald in an armored crate, wich Shadow smashed to reach the Emerald. The instant he touched it he felt a familiar power, the Chaos Force. Shadow put the Emerald away and continued onward.

"Hey there Shadow," Sonic said as Shadow approached him, "This is a pretty messed up situation isn't it?"

"I don't have time for this," Shadow said as he passed Sonic by.

"What's with your attitude?" Sonic asked as he followed, "And what's with the weapon? I guess it's your choice but I personally wouldn't be caught dead using one of those things."

Shadow scowled but ignored the blue hedgehog and moved onward, unfortunatly Sonic continued to follow.

"I seriously doubt Eggman is behind this," Sonic said, "This doesn't seem like his M.O., you know?"

"These things are demons," Shadow said.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"Because someone told me so," Shadow said as they found another street full of battle, it was much bigger than the last one. Ever since he had gotten the Chaos Emerald and was re-united with the Chaos Force he felt something inside him, a new power? He felt like he could just explode with all of this new pent up energy. He decided to try it, Shadow ran into the battlefield and fought his way to the center, regardless of whom or what was in his way.

"Shadow, what are you doing!" Sonic shouted, "Some of those are good guys!"

Shadow ignored him as he got to the center; he didn't notice the fact that he was pulsating a red aura as he rose into the air as he felt another build up of energy. "Chaos… BLAST!" he exclaimed as the red aura around him was thrown out in a huge blast that covered the battlefield and killing all those within. Shadow examined what he had done with a smile, he liked this new power.

Sonic was shocked to see what Shadow had just done, "How…" he stammered, "How could you do that! Those were people! Human beings and you just… you just."

"Killed them," Shadow said, "I killed them, ended their lives and unless you want your fate to end up the same, stay out of my way."

Shadow sped off further into the city; Sonic was too shocked to follow.

Shadow stopped when he saw that clown again.

"Nice work," the clown said, "We found another one of your Emeralds for you, and just keep going the way you are and you'll find it."

Shadow looked at him for a moment, "Your boss had better keep his end of the bargain."

"He's very particular with his deals," The clown said, "He never goes against them, as long as you deliver."

Shadow watched him for a moment before continuing, following the street he was on until he found another battlefield, this one was littered with the dead bodies of mostly humans. The demons seemed to notice him coming as he approached. Shadow stopped before him and they presented another Chaos Emerald to him. Just as Shadow took the emerald, there was gunfire from above followed by an explosion of green flame. Shadow looked up to see a man with a long red cape standing on one of the rooftops, in one hand was an assault rifle, the other was consumed by a green flame. The man spread his cape and floated down to the street as the demons fled.

"You don't look like any demon I've seen," He said, "but your reputation spreads quickly. I've seen what you've been doing and I don't like it."

Shadow smirked, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Al Simmons would it?"

The man leveled the barrel of his gun at the black hedgehog, "Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow smirked and quickly dashed behind Simmons, hitting him with a whirlwind kick in the back of his head. "Then what should I call you?" Shadow asked, it had been a long time since he had felt this kind of rush. Not since he and Sonic fought aboard the Space Colony Ark.

Green flames appeared at Simmons' hand again as he launched another ball of flames, "Spawn," he said as the ball of fire missed, but was only a decoy as Spawn drove a hard fist into Shadow's face, knocking him down. Shadow scowled at him and emptied the gun in his hand. Spawn's cape wrapped itself around him and blocked the bullets. Shadow tossed the useless weapon aside as he summoned the power of the Chaos Force, "Chaos Control!" he exclaimed as time around him stopped. Shadow got up and surrounded Spawn with Chaos Spears. Time returned to normal and the spears of energy pierced Spawn's flesh, they were much too close and too fast for him to block.

Shadow smirked, assuming his job was done, but his smile faded when he watched as Spawn's wounds healed. The cape on his back transformed into an axe, "Got any more tricks?" Spawn asked as he grabbed the axe from his back and rushed Shadow. Spawn was fast with the weapon, but Shadow was faster, quickly and easily dodging the attacks.

"Just a few," Shadow said as he saw an opening and kicked Spawn upside the head, knocking him into a nearby alley. Shadow was about to move in when he felt something grab him by the ankle and lift him into the air. Shadow looked to see that Spawn had somehow manipulated a long chain to hold him up. Shadow struggled as Spawn emerged from the alley, axe in hand.

"You brought this upon yourself," Spawn said as he lifted the axe, ready for the final blow. Shadow scowled and attacked in one last-ditch effort. "Chaos Blast!" he shouted, releasing the massive blast of energy, the sheer power destroying the chain around his ankle. The wave of energy threw Spawn back, causing him to lose grip on the axe. "Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed as time froze again as Shadow dashed forward, grabbing Spawn's dropped weapon and using it to decapitate him. Time returned to normal and Spawn's body fell, bright green blood oozed from the neck. Before Shadow could react, the axe, still in his hand, returned to its cape form and wrapped itself around him. Shadow tried to fight it, but it bound itself tightly around him, and Shadow fell unconscious before he could call upon the power of Chaos.

When Shadow woke, it was unknown as to how long he had been unconscious. He picked himself up off of the ground and noticed something. That black suit that Spawn was wearing was now on his body!

"What the…" Shadow said to himself as he looked at himself. He looked over at a window and saw his reflection. He had Spawn's cowl as well, though it's design was slightly altered around the eyes, the white markings had changed to reflect the shape of Shadow's eyes and the red highlights on his spikes showed through.

"Now THAT was unexpected," The clown said as Shadow turned to see him sitting on a garbage can.

"What is this?" Shadow asked.

"It seems you've become a Hellspawn," the clown laughed. "Strange, because you're still alive."

"A what?" Shadow asked.

"What he was," the clown said as he nodded to Spawn's dead body as it seemed it was beginning to fall apart into a mass of green ooze.

"Of course he was quite the rebel," The clown explained, "you did us all a favor by doing him in. The boss'll have lots of fun with him now." He snickered.

"So I take it your boss is a demon as well?" Shadow asked what he had already suspected.

"Of course," the clown said, "He'll want to see you now that you fulfilled your end of the bargin. Follow me."

Before Shadow could another voice called to him.

"Shadow!" it was Sonic again. The blue hedgehog rushed over and saw Shadow's new appearance. "What… what happened to you? What is going on! First you kill people, now this!"

"I've warned you once Sonic," Shadow said, "Do not get in my way, or I'll kill you too. Now I suggest you go back to those friends of yours before I have to back up my word."

Sonic watched as Shadow turned and left with the clown, unsure of what to do, trying to figure out what had happened to make Shadow do this. What he did know was that he had to take Shadow down, he didn't want to, he thought Shadow was his friend, sure he was a bit moody sometimes but still his friend. Now this. What had he done? He seemed to have so much power now, much more than before. He would need the Chaos Emeralds if he ever wanted to even stand a chance against whatever new power Shadow has. And Shadow already had two of them.

"Your friend is misguided," a voice said as Sonic turned to see a woman standing on the sidewalk, when did she get there?

"It is a shame," she continued, "true his soul was dark, but it's always the best when the dark ones can see redemption. You want to help him?"

Sonic was confused, how did she know? Who was she? Her question stopped him. "Yeah," he said, "he's gone too far. He has to be stopped." He sighed, "I just don't know how."

"We can help you," the woman said, "we can give you the power to stand on even terms with him, with what he has become. Before you accept, you should know, that this power comes with responsibility. Should you accept it you are binding yourself to a contract. You will become a warrior of the heavens and will spend your life, and afterlife, bringing divine justice to those who require it."

Sonic thought about it, was there really any other way? If Shadow was left to do as he pleased, nothing would be able to stop him. "I accept," Sonic said.


	4. Chapter 4

The clown brought him to the giant geyser of fire that burst from the center of the city, without stopping he stepped right into it and let the flames swallow him.

Shadow hesitated for a second then followed suit, to his surprise the flames did not burn him as he suddenly found himself in a place where rocks merely floated in space, below them was nothing but lava.

"Welcome to hell," The clown said as he chuckled, "happiest place below earth!"

"Kinda cliché don't you think?" Shadow remarked.

"This is only level eight," The clown said as he began to lead the way, as he did the large rocks that were just floating absently suddenly moved and created a path for him, "the other levels have different scenery."

Shadow followed, strange thoughts tugging at his mind. What was strange about them were that they weren't his. They were mixed and jumbled, it was very confusing. Someone died… burned alive. There was pain here, someone lost, the name Wanda, then anger and rage. Shadow could relate. Did these memories belong to Simmons? The man who wore this suit before him, could this suit even do that?

His questions would have to go unanswered as the approached a construct that vaugly resembled a building. Upon entering they were greeted by a man, surprisingly enough, though Shadow could feel that he was only taking the appearance of a man. When did he have that skill? Shadow assumed it was the costume, and that it had powers he hadn't figured out yet. The man was tall, dark skin and wore a business suit. The look on his face said that he wasn't a very trustworthy character; there were three small scars over one of his eyes as well. Upon looking at them, Shadow found himself feeling smug about it, like he could spout of some smart-assed remark regarding it.

This man seemed very surprised at Shadow's appearance, "Well," he said, "This is unexpected."

"That's what I said," the clown told him, "the instant Simmons bought it, it attached itself to him."

"We can remove that for you," The man said to Shadow, "you've made no such deal to require it."

"I'll pass," Shadow said, he was beginning to like the feel of it, it felt powerful.

The man smiled, "Suit yourself," he said, "I apologize, but my master is busy at the moment, but trust me when I say he is very grateful of what you have given him. But there is one thing about your reward…"

"Wich is?" Shadow asked, becoming angry.

"The soul you asked for resides in heaven," the man said, "While we have been attempting to unlock those gates, we have been unsuccessful. Though if you insist on keeping that uniform, you could do some volunteer work."

"I've already made one deal with your kind," Shadow said, "I gave your master what he wanted, now it's my turn."

"Time is all we ask," The man said, "should you decide to assist us, it would be of your own accord, no deals. You've already given my master something worth much more than your asking price."

"The soul of one man so important to a demon?" Shadow asked.

"Simmons was no ordinary man," the man replied, "You could say he had a personal vendetta against us, he had been a thorn in Malbogia's side for a while now."

Shadow was silent for a moment, "Send me back to earth," he said, "then I'll decide on what I want to do."

The man nodded, "Very well," he said as a door behind him opened, a portal within it.

Shadow walked past them and stepped into it.

l**l

Mammon dropped the pleasant act the instant that hedgehog was gone, "I didn't think he'd seriously be that easy to manipulate," he said.

"Yeah, " The Violator said, "just mention that dead chick's name and he's all ears, kinda weird how much like Simmons he is though."

"I doubt he'll go down the same path Simmons did," Mammon said, "I've made a few arrangements, regardless of what he thinks, that hedgehog will get us into heaven. And with Malbogia so pre-occupied with Al Simmons, it'll all be mine. Continue keeping an eye on him, make sure he doesn't veer from the path."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya," The Violator said as he walked through the same portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow sat atop a stone gargoyle that decorated one of the city's buildings, his long red cape billowing in the wind. He looked out on the burning city, all the destruction that he helped cause, all for Maria.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of vehicles passing by beneath him, G.U.N. vehicles, and soldiers. It was the same military that took Maria away from him, he realized that he never gave them a proper 'thanks' for that, and now he had the power.

Shadow stood as his cape wrapped itself around him, lifting him into the air as he headed toward the military base. With all of this chaos the base would not be heavily guarded, wich was fine, Shadow knew that they held valuable information in their base, files, computer data. Shadow figured he could work off some of his anger.

As Shadow arrived he found that it was guarded heavier than he expected, it was no matter as he landed right outside of the fence line surrounding it. The two guards were surprised by his sudden appearance and open fired, Shadow's cape instantly raised itself to cover him from the bullets. When the fire stopped Shadow willed the cape to reach out and pierce the two men in their skulls.

Shadow chuckled as they fell to the ground, Shadow wondered what else this suit could do as he swept his hand out in front of him, imagining the large gate to just fly off of its hinges, and to Shadow's surprise, it did.

Sirens blared and men shouted as Shadow stepped onto the base, beneath the cowl, Shadow smiled as they surrounded him, mechs, soldiers, the works. Shadow swung his arms at them, and they were cut apart by invisible blades, and more came. Shadow unleashed a blast of green energy at a group, killing those it hit.

Shadow paused to look at the carnage he had created and came to an idea, shortly after, the men that he had killed stood up once more, their faces void of emotion as they shuffled toward their former comrades. Shadow could not help but to laugh at the human's plight to fight them off. He figured that would keep them distracted as he moved toward the building. Once inside he used everything he could think of and began tearing the place apart, he used his chains, his cape, energy blasts, ripping things apart with sheer will. Shadow worked his way to the main control room; he found it empty and with one single thought, caused every machine in the room to spontaneously combust. Shadow paused to enjoy his carnage but his attention was suddenly pulled toward something else, a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow turned to see a figure emerging from the smoke, Sonic? No, the figure stepped into view to reveal themselves as Metal Sonic.

"So," Shadow said, "you're still alive. Does the military have you protecting them now?"

"Hardly," Metal Sonic replied, as always his voice heavily computerized, "Word travels fast, it seems you've gotten yourself some new powers, and I want them."

Shadow scowled and lashed out with one of his chains, but to his surprise, Metal Sonic caught it. The mechanized hedgehog looked to the chain, then to Shadow, "Scan complete," he announced, "abilities analyzed."

"What?" Shadow said, just remembering Metal Sonic's ability to scan and copy enemies, adding their powers to the ones he had already collected. Shadow rushed forward, the fingers on his hand transforming into claws as he swiped at Metal Sonic, but the attack was dodged as Metal Sonic struck Shadow in the back of the head. Shadow got up to see Metal Sonic sprout his own cape, "With these new powers, Sonic the Hedgehog will be no more, the same goes for you." Shadow was about to attack, but Metal Sonic seemed faster, he felt Metal Sonic's claws across his face. Shadow recovered and attacked with his cape, but the tendrils stopped just short as Metal Sonic seemed to force them back with his own will and pushed Shadow through several walls. Shadow wished he had a gun right now, and suddenly one formed in his hand, made of similar material as the suit. Shadow figured he shouldn't be surprised as he raised the weapon and fired at Metal Sonic.

The shots just seem to glance off of Metal Sonic's armor as he approached; he stopped and stood over Shadow, "Of all the things to try, you choose that as your last attempt?" Metal Sonic taunted, "You're losing your touch Shadow.

Shadow responded by pulling tight the chain he had left on the ground near Metal Sonic's feet as he ripped Metal Sonic's feet out from under him and slammed him through wall after wall, finally releasing him and throwing him into a computer console.

"Chaos Control," Metal Sonic uttered, and before Shadow could even react, Shadow felt pain in his limbs and Metal Sonic pinned him to the wall with his cape.

"I have to say," Metal Sonic said, "This was an entertaining bout, do you have any last words?"

Shadow didn't waste any time, "Chaos Blast!" He exclaimed, releasing a massive wave of Chaos energy, knocking Metal Sonic away. Metal Sonic was about to attack again when a bright light shined down from above and down descended none other than Sonic. Clad in a black costume, similar to Shadows, with a purple half cape over his left shoulder, his right arm clad in golden armor and a golden belt with a cross shaped buckle. On his chest was a white cross, a golden one decorated his cowl with spikes running up his head.

"Sonic!" Metal Sonic exclaimed, seeing his hated enemy before him must've caused Metal Sonic to not think properly as he wildly rushed Sonic. With very little effort the armor on Sonic's arm transformed into a magnificent golden sword in his hand and he sliced his metal counterpart in two. Sonic paused to pick up the Chaos Emerald that Metal Sonic dropped. "Do you see it yet, Shadow?" Sonic asked "Because of what you've done, because of what you continue to do, I had to make this choice. I will not stand by while you kill people! I have become what they call the 'Anti-Spawn,' The Redeemer, and for my first duty, I will be taking you down."


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow's axe clashed with Sonic's sword as the two fought. They met each other blow for blow, Shadow quickly realized that pure weapon combat would get them nowhere. Shadow lashed out with his chains, trying to entrap Sonic inside, but Sonic's speed proved usefull as he dodged out of the trap and attacked Shadow from behind with a homing attack. Shadow recoverd quckly and lashed out with a storm of Chaos Spear.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic called out.

Before Sonic attacked him, Shadow also called out, "Chaos Control!" As time around them came to a halt he found Sonic right in his face, Shadow raised his axe just barely in time to block Sonic's sword, the clash puhsed Shadow back. As Sonic came at him agian, Shadow reached out with his chains and wrapped them around Sonic's sword, stopping him from bringing the blade down on him. Shadow slashed at Sonic with his axe, the blade slicing across Sonic's chest, cutting him in half from shoulder to hip. Shadow had thought he was done there as he released the chains, the axe returning to his cape. But he watched as Sonic pulled himself together and got up to attack him. By now both of them had dropped Chaos Control and time flowed normally. Shadow plunged his cape into the ground, spikes errupting below Sonic's feet, but Sonic leaped over them, his sword changing back to the armored gauntled as he drove a hard punch into Shadow's face. Shadow felt as if the costumes screamed in pain as Sonic's fist met Shadow's face, leaving a burning sensation.

Shadow assumed it was because Sonic's powers were obviously from heaven, and Shadow's from hell. Two opposite forces repelling each other, if this was true then it should work the other way around. Sonic came to punch him again, but Shadow blocked the blow, grabbing onto Sonic's wrist. Now he had nowhere to run as he wrapped his cape around Sonic, entraping him as he blasted him again and again with that green energy he wanted to call necroplasm. Sonic's gauntleted hand kept trying to rip through Shadow's cape, but just as quickly as Sonic made a hole in the cape, Shadow repaired it. It seemed Shadow would win until a light began to emit from within Shadow's trap, small at first but quickly growing in strength and brightness until Shadow was hit by a blast of energy, ripping through his cape and throwing him through the wall behind him.

"Looks like you're in need of a hand," The clown said as Shadow got up, his cape now tattered and full of holes.

"Piss off," Shadow said.

The clown laughed, ignoring his statement. "Unlike the guys upstairs, we like to play dirty."

As Approached, the clown began to transform, quickly becoming a large, imp-ish creature with a massive jaw full of teeth, long lanky limbs and a set of three horns on his head. One on the top and two more on each side of his head, like a set of pincers.

Sonic seemed suprised by his appearance as the clown-demon grabbed Sonic by the head and smashed him into the wall repeatedly. Sonic quicly grabbing his sword and slicing off the demon's hand. The clown shrieked in pain as he turned to Shadow. "This isn't over," he said before dissapearing in a burst of light.

The demon changed back to his clown form, as did the hand as he walked over and picked it up. "Son of a bitch!" he said as he held his hand to his wrist, apparently re-attatching it, "And I thought I've seen the worst of those guys."

"I never asked for your help," Shadow said, "I could have handled it."

"I saw it otherwise," The clown said, "Besides, you still havn't answered us on weither you'd help or not."

Shadow was silent for a moment, "I will, but in my own way, I'm not taking orders from anyone."

"Fine," The clown said, "but, word around the block is that the Eggman guy that you know may have an idea of how we can get to Heaven."

"And you want me to go, 'ask' him," Shadow said.

"That is, if you want, we could always send someone else to do it," the clown said.

"No," Shadow said, "I'll deal with the doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take Shadow long to find Eggman's castle fortress, the man was so damn narcissistic his fortress could probably be seen from the Space Colony Ark. Shadow stood just outside the trail that led to it.

_You'd think he was designing an amusement park ride_, Shadow thought to himself as he noticed the rediculous path. That being said, it would be difficult for any normal creature to traverse and would be easy to defend. But Shadow wasn't normal. He dashed along the path and shortly after he started he was attacked by some of eggman's robots. Like most of the doctor's creations, they were predictably stupid and easy to destroy. Shadow's chains were more than enough. He noticed the guns the mechs dropped as he passed, he thought about picking them up but decided against it. These things looked like toys and Shadow refused to touch them. A pair of guns materialized in Shadow's hands as he walked, he didn't need to steal enemy weapons anyway, he had his own arsenal. He bust through a large wooden door, suprising the robots inside. Shadow didn't give them time to attack him as he open fired, necroplasmic bullets punching through their metal hides, destroying them.

Once all of these mechs were destroyed, Amy had peeked out from around the corner, apparently she was what the robots were after when he bust in. "Shadow?" she said as she saw him. "What happened to you?"

"It's none of your concern," Shadow said as he attempted to pass her.

"Well you're Mr. Sunshine as usual," she said, "say, have you seen Sonic? I havn't seen him in a while."

Shadow looked back to her, he debated what he should tell her. "No," he said, "and I suggest you get out of here. We both know what Eggman would do if he caught you here."

"I can't!" Amy said, "Cream and Cheese are lost in here and I can't leave them!"

"Not my problem," Shadow said as he forced the next door open.

"Ughh," Amy groaned, "you're such a jerk! You know that!"

Shadow ignored her and kept walking, unfortunatly, Amy decided to follow him. Shadow tried to contiue ignoring her, but he could feel her presence, it annoyed him. "Will you please stop following me," he said as he turned to her angrily.

"No!" Amy said, standing her ground, "not until you help me."

Shadow knew he could rip her head off right here and be done with it. But he didn't, he knew he could, but he didn't want to. That was strange, he had no problem killing those other people, the soldiers. But they were soldiers, people he hated, they were faceless uniforms. He had no problem fightng Metal Sonic with intention to kill, he was a threat, an enemy previously faced. The same could be said for Sonic, a rival, now an enemy. He stood in Shadow's way.

Amy was none of those, to him she had a face and a name. He knew her, he may not have liked her very much and he may have found her very annoying. But he couldn't see himself ever killing her. "Fine," he said, "where do you think they could be?"

"Thanks Shadow!" Amy said as she took the lead, "I think they're in the lower levels."

Shadow followed her into a large room, at the far end were a set of large doors as well as stairs going upward. Shadow took the lead, he didn't like the feeling this room gave him. It was much too big for no apparent reason. Eggman didn't have these kind of design tastes. Shadow's thoughts were interupted as a shreik echoed from behind the large doors. They were thrown open and out stepped a large, skeletal, scorpion-like mech. In one of it's multiple hands it clutched the rabbit Cream. She cried out for help as she spotted them.

Amy attempted to run to her aid, but Shadow stopped her. He stepped in front of the mech, the thing roared at him in an attempt of intimidation. Shadow shot it with one of his guns, the blast struck it in the jaw, knocking it back a little. It quickly re-gained it's balance as the guns dissipated and Shadow rose into the air. It swung at him with one of its arms, Shadow created a force feild around him and blocked the attack. It then grabbed the sphere around him and attempted to crush it. Shadow lashed out with his chains, grabbing the mech's arms and twisting them, pulling them out of their sockets. The mech roared again as Shadow waved his hand, releasing a wave of energy that cut the hand the held Cream off at the wrist. The rabbit quickly rushed to Amy's side as the mech attacked with it's pointed tail. Shadow dodged the attack with minimal effort. His cape wrapping around the tail , crushing it until it broke in half. Shadow quickly grew tired of this as his leveled his palm at the mech's head, extending a spike, stabbing through it's forehead and it's entire body. When Shadow retracted the spike, the mech fell.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Shadow!" Cream said as Shadow returned to the ground. "But Cheese is still down there, I was looking for him when that thing attacked me. I tried to get away but it was too fast. I can show you where he is, follow me!"

The girl quickly took the lead as they entered the large doors and down the stairs into the darkness.


End file.
